


The Proposal(s)

by pixiePique



Category: Castle in the Sky
Genre: F/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiePique/pseuds/pixiePique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheeta is oblivious to everyone's feelings, including her own, and also can't remember anyone's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> There's no fic for Castle in the Sky so I am singlehandedly remedying the situation. Feel free to thank me with cold hard cash.

Sheeta was never very good with names.

Dola, Pazu, her parents, these she would never forget.

Muska's name had been battered into her with fear.

"You know what my name is, my dear. Don't call me something you'll regret." His oily voice left her hands trembling.

"I suppose you'd rather be called Your Highness," she muttered, unable to stop shaking until long after he'd gone.

She almost never shook anymore.

So it was hardly a surprise to her that the names of the pirate crew never quite stuck in her head.

"Knock knock!"

Sheeta turned her head to see one of Dola's sons leaning against the doorframe of her kitchen, his thick blond mustache blowing in the wind. "Oh!" She struggled to remember his name but came up blank. "Hello... you." She set down the potato she was slicing and wiped her hands on her apron. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, no, my dear," she tried not to flinch at the familiar nickname. "It's what I can do for you!" His genuine, kind smile calmed her nerves. She smiled and wordlessly handed him a bowl of potatoes to be peeled and sliced.

"Thank you very much!" She exclaimed, stirring one of many pots on the stove. "This will be such a great help!"

Soon the blond man let his knife fall useless, lost in watching Sheeta bustle around the kitchen. It had been almost a year since the girl had first joined the pirate crew, and she looked so... grown up. After what seemed like hours, he finally steeled himself to ask her the question that had brought him here. "Sheeta," he began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have something to ask you."

She turned, her brown eyes wide. "Yes?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Um," he blushed a deep red. "Will you-?" 

"Oh!" She suddenly interrupted, looking past him at his abandoned bowl of potatoes.  
"You've finished! Thank you!" She swept past him to grab the bowl. Dumping the potatoes into the bubbling broth, she gently asked him to grab a ladle from the drawer.

He couldn't have gotten the ladle faster. Yanking the drawer open, he handed it to her and began in a rush, determined to get it out this time. "Sheeta, will you do me the honor of-"

"Sheeta!" Suddenly the door was thrown open again to reveal an excited Pazu, trying to catch his breath.

The words stalled in the pirate's throat. Sheeta whipped around, her face breaking into a grin as she saw Pazu. She ran towards him, excited without even knowing the reason, grasping his forearms and placing her face inches from his almost by instinct. The blond pirate's face fell. The moment was gone. "Sheeta!" Pazu exclaimed again, pressing his forehead to hers. "Dola found a bird's nest in the rafters portside! You've gotta come see!" His excited brown eyes flicked over to the other man. "You can watch the food for a minute, right?"

He was too innocent to be jealous of. He didn't even know what he was doing.

"Of course," the pirate said graciously. "Anything for Sheeta." 

"Oh, thank you!" Sheeta called over her shoulder, already being dragged into the halls by her friend. The pirate man began stirring, then turned in surprise when her head suddenly popped back into the room. "Oh, sorry, wasn't there something you were going to ask me?" She waited.

The blond man looked at her sparkling eyes, at her special grin that only showed up when her friend came around, at Pazu behind her with his eyes focused on her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, their hands still interlocked as if they were never going to let go. "Oh," he smiled gently. "Never mind."

The laughter and shouts that echoed down the halls as they left made him chuckle a little himself.


End file.
